Control
by Cole224
Summary: Edge muses on the changes in Randy and then goes for a little payback...it doesn't go as he planned...Character based oneshot set during and after the Cutting Edge segment. PsychoEdge/PsychoRandy slash.


This is set after the RAW from last week, during and after the Cutting Edge segment. I've never written a story like this so I don't know how good it is. This is completely based on both Randy and Edge's characters so they're both kind of psycho in this and…violent.

This is slash and has violent slash sex in it…so I did warn you…

I don't own Edge, Randy Orton or anyone else mentioned here..

Randy was different. That was more than obvious. He'd watched RAW over the past year and a half, since Randy had come back from the broken collarbone, he'd seen the change happen on TV with the rest of the world.

Seeing it face to face was another thing altogether.

There had been a time, years ago, that he could honestly say that he knew Randy Orton better than anyone in the locker room. Randy was cocky and arrogant. A total narcissist, which had been alright since he could admit that he was one as well. Randy had been outspoken, loud, and a little goofy at times.

That was not the same man standing before him.

The silence was what was really unnerving him because Randy had never been silent. Not when they were in the ring, not when they went out to the bars or clubs, and definitely not when they were fucking each other into the floor of whatever hotel room they had been staying in at the time.

There was something unstable about Randy now. He could see it in those blue eyes. He could see it in the clenched fists, the stance that said he probably would try the same thing on Edge that he'd done moments before on Brady.

Edge wasn't even sure if Randy was even listening to him or just waiting for the noise to stop so he could attack.

Edge didn't love people. He never really had, not since Christian had caved his head in with a steel chair years ago but he'd come pretty damn close with Randy and that…that really pissed him off.

It pissed him off that Randy wasn't the same, it pissed him off that Randy's career had risen to such heights after they split, and it really pissed him off that, even though the man was obviously psychotic, the crowd was still chanting for him.

Before he knew it, he was ranting, barely even aware of what he was saying, and the longer Randy stood indifferent, the longer the rant went. He was mildly aware that he was trying to get some sort of reaction out of Randy.

He'd always been good at getting a reaction, most of the time a bad one. Spearing Randy the week before had been out of anger and he'd wanted to take what he'd lost out on someone.

"_You would have done the same thing and you know it." _

There was a flicker of…something in Randy's eyes at those words and why not? They had both been good at it. They got angry, embarrassed, whatever, they took it out on each other.

_"The last time you were on this show was years ago and remember what happened?... We became a tag team." _

He thought he saw some sort of interest in Randy's eyes for a moment but he wasn't really sure. Still, however, Randy was silent and he kept talking.

He was well aware of how fucked up it sounded. Screwing Randy out of a shot at the WWE title and then asking him to join forces…but that had been how they worked in the past. After all, the last time they'd teamed up, he'd basically thrown the fact that Randy hadn't even been in the title picture after his very first one month world title run in his face.

"_And I know that it can happen again. Only this time bigger and better." _

Indifferent. That was what got Edge's blood boiling. He offered, he talked…and Randy remained silent…Randy remained indifferent. There was nothing but barely controlled rage…hate in Randy's blue eyes. And that was what got him going on his rant.

The difference was what made him say it, what brought out his own less than stable side. Randy stood through it, silent, eyes narrowed, head cocked to the side like he was listening, coiled for a fight.

_"When I woke up Monday, I wasn't planning on spearing you but right now I'm glad I did." _

Did he really mean that? Oh, yeah he did. In the moment, at least. He'd never really handled rejection very well. He knew that Randy would never trust him but it had never really been about that. Trusting people in the business they were in was stupid. He hadn't trusted anyone since Christian had turned on him and he knew that Randy hadn't truly trusted anyone since Evolution had beat him bloody years before.

He'd been able to use that when he and Randy had teamed together. Randy had always hated Triple H and he'd used that to get Randy on his side. It hadn't been that hard.

It was different then. He could see it in Randy's eyes.

_"But yet there's you. A man who cares about nobody but himself and these people, they get behind you. These people, they support you and I don't get it!"_

That was always something that neither of them had cared about. The crowd had hated them. The crowd had always hated them and they hadn't cared.

He really _didn't _understand it. The crowd loved Randy. They were chanting for him and it had always been like that. Even if a lot of people hated Randy before, even if he got booed most of the time, he still had fans.

Even when he was knocking out Stephanie McMahon, kicking their favorite wrestlers in the head, screwing over John Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Undertaker, when he was proving week after week what a complete psycho he had become in the past couple of years, people still wanted to like him.

There was just something there about Randy. Something that both made Edge hate him like nobody else and at the same time drew him to Randy. It was why Edge had speared him the week before…and it was why he was asking him to become a tag team again. Edge had always been one to obsess about things and Randy had been one of his obsessions just a few years ago…

When he was on Smackdown, away from Randy, he could ignore it…he could forget about it. But Randy would be in his face every fucking week on RAW. There was no avoiding it there because Randy _was _a contender, Randy was always going to be in the title picture, he was always going to be in the top spot on RAW, alongside John Cena.

_ "Are you listening to me? Is this registering in your head? Say something!"_

A few minutes later, Randy was standing over him and he was dazed himself, trying to recover from the RKO. Despite the pain, his thoughts were clear. He'd make Randy pay later, not just for the RKO but for rejecting his offer too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Edge finally found Randy later that night. Nearly everybody had already left but Edge knew Randy hadn't and he found the man in the locker room, wearing only a pair of jeans and bent to over his bag, looking for a shirt.

That familiar obsession took hold and he closed the door and locked it. Randy started to turn but Edge didn't give him any time before he pushed him hard. Randy's head bounced off the wall and then the bench on his way down and he lay on the floor, dazed.

Edge straddled Randy's hips and smiled, pinning his arms above his head. His smile only widened when he saw that Randy had been busted open from hitting the bench, blood pouring from the wound on the side of his head.

"Hey, Randy," Edge said, leaning close to him. "Oh, you don't look so good." Randy's eyes focused at the words and he glared up at Edge. Edge pressed close and moved and grinned at the effect it had on Randy.

"Looks like _some_ things don't change." He yanked at Randy's pants, unbuttoning them but before he could go any further, Randy growled and bucked. He rolled, throwing Edge off of him and before Edge knew it, their positions were reversed. Randy hovered over him, one hand gripping Edge's throat and squeezing until he could barely breathe.

With his other hand, Randy wiped at the blood on his face, smearing it across his cheek. He leaned close to Edge and there was that crazed look in his eyes that Edge had seen just before Randy had attempted the RKO earlier in the night.

The hand Randy had used to wipe the blood away strayed down Edge's pants and Randy squeezed him painfully. Edge stilled at the touch. It was another reversal in roles, another change in Randy. The hand around his throat moved to Edge's hair and Randy pulled Edge's head up before slamming it down on the floor. Edge was dazed for a moment and it was Randy's turn to pull at his pants.

Edge finally got his bearings and slammed his fist into the side of Randy's face, throwing him off. After that, it was a fight. Both of them fought for control, ripping at each other's clothes at the same time.

Edge was at a disadvantage, though. He hadn't been prepared for this. Randy had never fought for dominance like this. Sure, he'd always liked it rough, violent even but he wasn't giving in this time. It showed when he won, when he pushed into Edge with no preparation.

It brought him back to the first time they'd fucked in some hotel room after RAW. _He _had been the one who left Randy bleeding on the floor afterward. It hadn't really been about sex or pleasure that first time, more about control, and this time was no different. Only this time…Randy was the one taking it out on him.

Edge was lost in the pain of it until Randy finally pulled out and stood up. Edge curled up and Randy pulled on his pants and, just like Edge did years earlier, walked out of the room, leaving Edge bleeding on the floor.


End file.
